A Penny for Your Thoughts
'A Penny for Your Thoughts '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, the characters try to get a penny attached to gum. Roles Starring *Lifty and Shifty *Handy *Russell *Sniffles Appearances *Nutty *Howdy *Mime *Josh *The Mole Plot Lifty and Shifty stroll on the sidewalk, when they notice a penny on the ground. They try to pick it up, but discover it is attached to very sticky gum. As they run off, Handy sees the penny. He fails to pick it up due to his lack of hands. Coming from the opposite direction, Russell uses his hook to try picking up the penny, but his hook becomes straightened instead. Sniffles too tries (and fails) to pick up the penny. He thinks and gets an idea. Lifty and Shifty come back with crowbars. They try to lift the penny off the gum, but their crowbars break in half. Handy arrives with his crane and clamps the penny. As it lifts up the coin, the gum stretches, attracting a hungry Nutty. In the air, Lifty and Shifty float using balloons. Shifty pulls out scissors and cuts the rope attached to the clamp. As a result, the crane's boom smashes the machine. As Nutty chews the gum, the falling penny smashes into him. Russell arrives with a shovel to remove the coin, only to launch himself in the air trying to dig it out. Lifty ties a rope noose to the gum. The other end of the rope is tied to their van. Lifty joins Shifty on board and they drive off, pulling the gum. They drive a surprisingly long distance and reach the desert. Their van stops and they see the gum is still intact. Shifty steps on the gas and goes as fast as possible. The rope snaps and sends the duo off a cliff. Below the ground, Sniffles drives a digging machine. A GPS system indicates he is just undeneath the penny. Sniffles makes the machine dig up, but a tunnel causes it to fall. The tunnel is so deep that it sends Sniffles to the earth's magnetic core. Sniffles then gets the idea to build a giant magnet. He tunnels the machine back to the surface. Lifty and Shifty walk back from their journey. Their obsession for the penny has grown to the point where they fight each other to get it. Meanwhile, Sniffles builds an invention in hopes of getting the coin. It takes all night, and by morning, Lifty and Shifty are still fighting over the coin. Handy arrives with his jackhammer to remove the coin. However, he falls off of it due to his lack of hands. The jackhammer then splatters him. Russell appears with his loaded cannon to blast the coin out, instead blasting himself to pieces. Lifty and Shifty struggle to grab the penny, but a shadow lays over them. They see Sniffles with his huge magnetic laser. He turns it on and causes Lifty and Shifty's coins to fly out of their pockets, however the gum is still too strong for the penny to come off. Sniffles puts the power higher and brings in matallic objects from far away, such as Mime's unicycle, Josh's scrap metal art, and several cars. With the penny still intact, Sniffles has no choice but to set his machine's power to the highest level. This brings in satellites and rockets from space and the machine eventually explodes. The area is burnt and reduced to a crater, and Sniffles crumbles to ashes. Lifty and Shifty are somehow still alive and notice the gum has burned off. Shifty picks up the penny and snickers, but Lifty snatches it from him. They battle all over again, until the magnetic machine falls on them. The Mole wakes up on a nearby bed and sees his underground home is missing its ceiling. The penny rolls toward him and he picks it up in awe. Moral "''Finders Keepers!" Deaths #Nutty is smashed into the sidewalk by the penny and gum. #Handy is splattered by his jackhammer. #Russell is blasted by his cannon. #Sniffles is vaporized when his machine explodes. #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by the machine. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode One of Those Eds, as it involves the characters having difficulty to remove a coin off the sidewalk because it was attached to gum. *Howdy makes a brief appearance when Lifty and Shifty drive into the desert. *The Mole seemed like the only character to deserve the penny, since the others may have wanted it for greed purposes (indicated by their evil laughs). *Josh created a spaceship out of his scrap metal art. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes